


Merry Sickmas

by hoffkk



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Winter Wonderland, joshaya, questions and answers, sick josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya, knowing what it's like to be sick and alone, can't help but go and comfort Josh when she finds out he is too under the weather to join in on the Christmas festivities.  An intimate moment ensues, followed by one much more sweet and innocent, which concerns Riley for just a moment until something strange happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Sickmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt request on tumblr:
> 
> When everyone goes to the Philly house for Christmas Josh is so sick with a cold/fever that he legit can’t leave his bedroom since he has a crappy immune system due to nearly dying of a respiratory infection when he was born. when Maya hears coughing from one of the rooms her heart breaks because she knows what it’s like to be alone when you’re sick so she ditches dinner to take care of him even though he insists he’s fine by himself. (bonus points for sleepy and cuddly Josh!)

"Merry Christmas!" Maya and Riley said in unison along with their families as they entered the old house where Mr. Matthews grew up.  Brushing the snow off of her coat, Maya put down her duffle bag and took in her surroundings.  The house was just as she remembered from her visit in junior high, which seemed like just yesterday, but, in reality, years had gone by, and she was now a junior in high school.  The only real differences Maya could notice were the Christmas decorations and the smells of ham and potatoes cooking in the kitchen along with the rest of the holiday feast.

"I'm so happy you guy's could make it." Amy cheered, moving from the kitchen doorway to greet each visitor with a tight hug.

Maya couldn't help but smile at she embraced the elder Mrs. Matthews who smelled like gingerbread.  The old woman was like a third mother to her, always so kind and sweet and offering advice when she could.  It wasn't hard to believe that Cory, Mr. Matthews, was cut from the same cloth, not at all.

Alan Matthews, Cory's dad, had gotten up from the couch during their chaotic arrival and started giving hugs and handshakes of his own.  Once everyone said their hellos, Cory asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"Morgan's flight was cancelled due to the snow, so she won't be here until tomorrow."  Amy answered.

"Yeah, and Eric had some last minute business to attend to, but he should arrive sometime tonight." Alan informed the bunch.

"And Josh?" Maya queried before she could stop herself.  "Auggie's been really excited to see him."  She added quickly, pulling the boy in question close to her side and patting him on the shoulder.

"Paws off the merchandise."  Auggie said, removing himself from Maya's grasp.  "If the wife smells your perfume on me, I'll never hear the end of it."

"You aren't gonna see Ava for another week, I highly doubt--" Riley began to disagree with her brother but was interrupted.

"SHE HAS THE NOSE OF A BLOOD HOUND!" Auggie yelled as he gripped Riley's sweater and pulled her down to meet his eyes straight on.

Riley's eyes widened, but before she could respond, Topanga pulled her little boy away and attempted to calm him as she tried not to laugh.

Maya chuckled herself as Riley straightened out her red and green striped sweater dress.  Looking up, she saw everyone was amused by Auggie's little outburst, revealing some sort of smile or laugh... except for Amy.  She offered a small smile, but it didn't last as it was quickly replaced by a look of sadness.  As her eyes began to water, Maya asked.  "Mrs. Matthews, are you all right?"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Cory chimed in as he took a step closer, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, I just--" Amy started.

"Josh is sick."  Alan spoke up, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife's back.  "He's upstairs sleeping off his fever.  He'll be fine, but you know your mother likes to worry."

Everyone just nodded in response like his explanation made sense.  Maya didn't want to be rude so she nodded too, but she felt confused.  Who cries over their 19 year old son being sick?

Topanga, always one to take control, spoke up to diffuse the situation even more.  "Well, mom, how about Katy and I help you with dinner, while the boys take care of the bags?"

Amy nodded and the women headed toward the kitchen. Just then Alan stepped toward Cory and Shawn and informed them, "I got the basement finished, so you and your wives can stay down there on the air mattresses we've set up.  The girls can share Morgan's room."

"What about me?" Auggie questioned.

"You can share with Josh once he's feeling better, but until then you best bunk with your dad, kiddo." Alan answered, ruffling his grandson's hair affectionately.  "C'mon, I'll show you the way."  He added, walking his relatives to the newest area of the house.

As the men walked away, the girls took off their winter coats and boots.

Hanging her coat on the hook by the door, Maya just couldn't keep quiet anymore and said, "So... you grandma... does she always get emotional like that when you guys are sick?"

"No, just Josh."  Riley answered, hanging up her own coat.  "I know it seems silly, but him being sick reminds her of a dark time."

Maya was immediately intrigued, so she quickly pulled her to the couch and said, "All right, spill."

Riley took a deep breath then launched into the story her father told her a few years ago.  She told Maya about the day Josh was born and how he couldn't breathe on his own.  She explained how he couldn't leave the hospital for a while, but that, eventually, he got better and was able to leave. 

"Wow." Maya finally responded.  "I had no idea."

"Yeah..." Riley trailed off for a moment then went on.  "and apparently, ever since then, his respiratory system has been a little sensitive, so when he gets even the littlest bit sick--"

"His mom gets taken back to the day he was born and the fear she felt for his well being." Maya finished, understanding washing over her.

"Yeah."  Riley nodded. 

The room grew quiet for a long moment as both girls reflected on the story.   Riley wasn't as familiar with the feelings of sadness and pain as Maya, so thinking about the story quickly made her uncomfortable and made her the first to break the silence.

"Enough sad talk."  Riley said matter-of-factly.  "Grandma is fine, Josh is fine-ish, we're all fine, and, most importantly, it's Christmas!  So, let's enjoy it."

"You're right, Riles."  Maya smiled.  "Let's go unpack."

With that, the girls slipped off their shoes, put them by the door, and headed upstairs with their bags in tow.

*******

Riley led Maya upstairs and down the hallway.

"Shh... That's Josh's room."  Riley informed her friend so she would not disturb her uncle's rest. "Morgan's room is right up here."

Maya followed Riley a few more feet to a door on the opposite side of the hall.  After dropping off their things, they headed back down stairs.  Half way down the hall, Riley whisper yelled, "Aw, shoot!"

"What?" Maya inquired.

"My phone's about die... I'll be right back."  She said, then hurried back to Morgan's bedroom.

Maya leaned against the wall and waited.  As she did so, her eyes drifted toward the door across the hall to her left: Josh's door.  It was cracked open slightly, but it was dark, too dark to see anything from her position.  So, she looked away, taking in the photographs that lined the hallway.  There were tons of Amy and Alan and their children, including Shawn, at all ages.  Her favorites were the line of wedding photos across from her, right next to Josh's door.  There was one of Amy and Alan, Cory and Topanga, and Shawn and Katy.  They were framed in delicate, white, heart-shaped frames and each hung on a nail in the wall by a single white ribbon.  They were fancy yet simple and Maya loved it, especially the one of her mom and Shawn.  She still couldn't believe it was real.

A sudden noise made her eyes dart back over to Josh's door.  It was a cough, then another cough, then suddenly he seemed to be choking on a cough.  She was thinking about going over to check on him, but suddenly it stopped.  As she sat in the quiet, Maya noticed her heart was racing.

Geez, no wonder Mrs. Matthews was so worried.  He sounded terrible, and now that she knew the story about his birth, she wanted to cry too.  However, before she could get too emotional, a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry I took so long, my charger made its way to the bottom of my bag during the trip, but I found  it." She smiled.

"And now you can text Lucas to your little heart's content." Maya teased.

"That's the plan."  Riley smiled, choosing to ignore Maya's teasing.  Maybe she was being excessive, I mean, the whole reason her phone died was because she had been texting Lucas the whole trip to Philly, but it was Christmas, and she missed her boyfriend.  Who cares how many texts she sends?

Rolling her eyes, Maya smirked and replied, "Tell Huckleberry I said Happy Holidays."

"I will," Riley nodded.  "but first... let's find an outlet!"

Maya shook her head then followed her best friend back downstairs, but not before giving Josh's door one last glance.

*******

Dinner was nearly over and Maya's plate was nearly full.  It wasn't that the food didn't taste good, because it tasted great.  Maya just didn't have much of an appetite after hearing Josh sounding so sick.  More than that, she felt guilty.  It didn't seem fair that she was having fun chatting with family and friends around the dinner table, while he was upstairs by himself coughing and sneezing.

 Glancing around the table, no one else appeared to be bothered by Josh's absence.  Just Maya.  Then again, maybe she was  just being overly-sensitive to Josh's situation because she knew what it was like to be alone and sick. 

When her mom was a waitress, she worked all the time.  Maya new that it wasn't because she wanted to but because she had to.  It was the only way to make ends meet.  Unfortunately, that meant she wasn't always there for Maya, including when she was ill... but Maya managed.  However, that didn't mean she liked it.  Being sick was never fun, especially when you were alone.

"You okay, baby girl?" Katy asked, breaking through her daughter's train of thought.

"Huh?" Maya said, meeting her mother's eyes.

"You've barely touched your food." Katy noted, nodding her head toward Maya's plate, where she was pushing around an array of food with her fork.

"Oh, sorry."  Maya apologized.  "I guess, I'm just not that hungry."

"I hope you aren't coming down with what Joshua has." Amy said worriedly.  "You feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."  Maya promised, wanting to put Mrs. Matthews at ease.  "Just tired, you know, from all the traveling.  I think I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

"Okay, let us know if you need anything." The elder Mrs. Matthews told her.

Maya smiled and nodded, then headed out of the kitchen.

*******

Once she was upstairs, Maya headed toward a bedroom, but it wasn't Morgan's.  It was Josh's.  She just couldn't help herself, she had to check on him.  So, she crept up to the cracked door quietly.

Maya couldn't see much.  Both because of the lack of light in the room and because of  the furniture placement.  Josh's bed was placed against the adjacent wall, so that the foot of his bed was the only part visible from the doorway.  She saw his feet move under the covers, but didn't know if he was awake or not, not until she heard coughing, which Maya took as her cue to enter.

Walking inside, she turned toward the bed on her right and took in the sluggish form that was Josh laying across his full size bed.  His hair was disheveled and he looked pale, but was somehow still as cute as ever.

With that thought in mind, Maya smirked, crossed her arms, and said, "I thought you were supposed to be resting up here? Not coughing out Christmas carols."

"Maya?" Josh said with a hint of a smile in his groggy voice as he sat up and switched on his bedside lamp.  For a moment he thought he was dreaming or hallucinating as he watched his favorite blonde walk toward him.  She was wearing a baggy, cropped Christmas sweater that would have exposed her midriff area if it weren't for the tank she wore underneath. That paired with the skinny jeans she had on made Josh's heart race.  She always had a way of looking gorgeous without even trying.

"Hey, Boing."  She said, sitting down on the corner of his bed. "How you feeling?"

"I-- _cough_ \--I'm sick-- _cough_ \-- _cough_ \-- _cough_ \--" Josh tried to explain.

"No kidding." Maya answered teasingly.

"I _meant_ I'm sick of being sick." Josh whined, leaning back against his headboard.  "I'm sick of not being able to eat or move or even breathe fully.  It sucks."  He finished with another cough.

Maya noticed his voice was more nasal than usual due to his cold.  His breathing was heavier as well.  He was clearing his throat for the umpteenth time, when Maya had an idea.  "Hang on a sec." She turned around and spotted a small bathroom off the corner of the bedroom and quickly made her way over.

"Maya?" Josh called out curiously, wondering what she could possibly be up to.

Once in the bathroom, Maya rummaged through the medicine cabinet.  After a few long seconds, she found the little glass jar she was looking for: vapor rub.  Her mom always made her use it when she was sick to help her breathe better.  If it worked for her, why wouldn't work for Josh?

Making her way back over to Josh, she sat down on the bed again facing him, but this time she sat up beside him.

"Here," Maya said, unscrewing the lid from the top of the jar and placing it on the side table.  "try some of this."  She didn't wait for a reply before scooping some of the goop onto her fingers and smearing it around in the opening of his red v-neck tee shirt.

Her touch surprised Josh, but he didn't move away.  He let her do her thing, which felt really nice, so nice he let his eyes flutter closed so he could properly enjoy the sensation.

Maya didn't realize what an intimate moment they were having until she heard Josh moan softly in response to her touch.  She immediately looked up to find his eyes closed.  For a couple of minutes, Maya let herself keep going as she studied his face, taking in his handsome features as her hand moved slower and slower, slipping in and out of the "V" of his collar.  Suddenly, Josh's hand engulfed hers, holding it in place on his chest, causing her to stop what she was doing.  At the same time, he opened his eyes, locking them with hers.

"Thank you, Maya." Josh half-whispered, voice husky and still nasal, but sounding a bit better already.

"You're welcome." Maya replied softly, feeling a mixture of emotions but mostly awkward about the intimate moment they just shared and were still sharing.  It's not that she didn't want something to happen between them, but the timing just wasn't right... for multiple reasons.  That being said, she needed to break the tension before either of them did something stupid, so Maya quickly pulled away and rose to her feet.  "I'll just put this back."  She said, holding up the jar of vapor rub.  She screwed the lid back on as she walked over to the bathroom and then put it back in the medicine cabinet.  Maya decided to wash her hand off while she was in there, since it was covered in goop, then took a deep breath before returning.

"All right, Boing.  Back to bed." She said with a smirk.  "You need your rest."  She finished, then helped him pull the covers up and around him, noticing his body shaking furiously with the chills.

"Ugh, how can I be so warm, but so cold at the same time?" Josh complained with a cough.  "It's no wonder I can't sleep, between the chills and being unable to breathe properly.

"Here." Maya said, always the problem solver.  "Move over."  She added, before lying down next to him.

"Maya--" He began.

"Shhhh..."  Maya retorted.  "You need to get some rest."

Too weak and tired to argue, he snuggled into Maya who was curled in toward him and rested his head on her chest, the sound and feel of her heartbeat instantly comforting him.

Once he was settled into a cozy position, Maya moved one arm around Josh's back and splayed her other hand in Josh's hair, threading her fingers through his dark brown locks.  Playing with his hair sweetly, Maya looked out the window across the room and saw snow falling down outside.  She immediately thought of the song "Winter Wonderland," and how it was Josh's favorite Christmas song.  She remembered how they argued playfully about it two Christmases ago because she claimed it was technically a winter song and not a Christmas song.  They had had a long discussion before Josh reluctantly gave in and told Maya she was right.  Maya smiled at the memory, then began to sing,

_"Over the ground lies a mantle of white,_   
_A heaven of diamonds shine down through the night._   
_Two hearts are thrillin' in spite of the chill in_   
_The weather._

_Love knows no seasons, love knows no climb._   
_Romance can blossom, any old time._   
_Here in the open, we're walkin' and hopin'_   
_Together."_

After that, they lyrics turned into a soft humming.  By the time Maya had finished the song, Josh was soothed into a sound sleep.  Nevertheless, she started the song over and kept humming and sifting her hand through his hair until she drifted off to sleep herself, resting her head delicately atop of Josh's, her last thought being about just how true the first part of song felt for the two of them in this particular moment.

Riley founded them an hour later when she went to check on her friend and found their bedroom empty.  She had her suspicions of where to find Maya and was proven right when she entered her uncle's room and found them intertwined in a peaceful sleep.  Not sure of what to do or say, Riley just smiled and shook her head at the cuteness in front of her.  Finally, she decided that she didn't want to break the moment, so she left the room quietly and shut the door behind her, leaving them completely undisturbed.

Once the door was closed tight, Riley didn't let go of the knob, but turned and leaned her backside against the door.  Resting against the wood, she tilted her head and looked upward toward the ceiling then sighed deeply.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Riley whispered to an invisible power above her, not really sure of what it was, but knowing it was there.  Maybe it was God, maybe it was the force of the universe, either way she spoke her piece to it and trust that it was listening.

Just then, a picture frame to Riley's left fell off its hook on the wall and crashed to the floor.  As Riley bent to pick it up, she saw that the white ribbon that had been holding it up had come unglued from the back of the frame.  Flipping over the delicate, heart-shaped frame, she saw that it was a picture of her parents at their wedding, looking deeply into each other's eyes.  Luckily, the carpeted floor kept the glass intact, but it was what Riley noticed next that made her eyes widen and gave her a slight chill.  Along the edge of the frame, written in fancy script writing were the words "I Do."

Letting the words sink in, Riley's look of confusion and surprise morphed into a wide grin as she dusted off the photo with her sleeve and hung the picture back in place on the wall next to its matching counterparts.  Apparently, whatever was out there _was_ listening, and it just answered her question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this one!
> 
> P.S. sorry for any grammatical errors you may find. I'm only human!


End file.
